1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a stretchable display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (“LED”) is a semiconductor device, in which holes and electrons are injected when a voltage is applied to a PN junction diode in a forward direction, and the holes and the electrons recombine to generate energy that is converted into light energy.
An inorganic LED emitting light by using an inorganic compound is being widely used as a backlight of a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, an illumination, and an electronic display board. An organic LED emitting light by using an organic compound is used widely in from electronic devices such as mobile phones to large televisions.
Recently, a display apparatus that is flexible and stretchable using LEDs has been suggested.